fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Genesis/Chapter 10
TENNU In the depths of space a being with four eyes stares at the shuttle with the Beorn inside. The being opens it’s mouth as the shuttle flies inside. Unten’s eyes open as the ship enters into complete and total blackness. Unten stands up, no longer in the ship apparently. He begins walking, then running. The darkness has seemingly no end and only two stars dot the sky. Unten stares at the stars and notices that they blink, with the being returning into focus. It looks exactly like him except a lot fatter and double the eyes and arms. As the figure comes into focus, it also comes closer, eventually crashing on the dark ground, turning into mush. A bunch of Untens, none alike, crawl out of the mush. Some have arms missing, some are younger and older than the others, but one stands out. One with two pink scars over his right eye. He stares directly at Unten. :Unten: Hey! Who are you? The other Unten doesn’t answer, instead turning away. Unten runs towards this other Unten, but the ground between them gets much farther and farther away until Unten is alone again. A island with light shining on it appears in the distance and Unten walks towards it, eventually being able to see Doomulus Grime’s skeleton. He’s dead. Unten sighs in relief. Maybe Zeon didn’t die for nothing. The skeleton suddenly picks itself up from the ground, walking towards Unten. Unten attempts to walk away but only gets closer to the dead Doomulus Grime. Doomulus Grime’s skeleton mouth utters words. :Doomulus Grime: What’s it like knowing your race is slipping away like grains of sand in a hourglass? More importantly, what was it like slamming your hand again the top of the hourglass? Sand spills out of his eyes and he crumbles into nothing, the grains of sand blinding Unten. As Unten opens his eyes again, he comes across effigies of Zerita and Mioda. They have thousands of pins stuck in them. Unten attempts to pick out the pins, but they leak sand out of the holes, and soon Unten is drowning in sand as he attempts to pick out the pins. He hits a ceiling as the sand overflows a room without walls or ceiling, yet those are still somehow defined. His vision goes black. He awakens to find himself hurling towards a planet he hasn’t seen before but “understands” that it’s Earth. He awakens to find himself in sand but is slowly being pulled under. He resigns himself to his fate, accepting he will die. An arm grabs him and pulls him out. The sand stops pulling him under but he is alone again. He lays on the desert ground as sweat spills off him, eventually turning him into a skeleton. Doomulus Grime’s skeleton grabs a hammer and begins to slam it into his ribcage, with enough force to begin cracking it. Soon the fragments of his skeleton sink into the sand. Suddenly he is whole and falling into the infinite dark. He lands one last time in front of two beings he understands to be “The Fan” and “The Enemy”. They laugh at him and he gets angry, lunging towards The Fan and The Enemy and everything goes white. Unten wakes up. He is in the infinite recesses of space but as he looks down, he notices he’s been caught in Earth’s gravity. He jams on the buttons, trying to get out but the ship is dragged down. He hits himself to make sure this isn’t a dream and it’s not. The ship is falling to Earth.